Everyone has a Past
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Someone that Calleigh never thought she'd see has come back into her life. Her daughter Dana, who she gave up for adoption fourteen years ago. Now Calleigh is trying to hide the fact from Tim but when Dana's life begins to surface and she is taken, the co
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

---------S/C---------

"Hey Paula." Tim greeted.

"Hey Tim. You done with those?" she asked, motioning towards the evidence boxes.

"Yeah. Can you put them back?" he replied. Paula nodded and Tim signed the boxes quickly. "Thanks."

"No problem. Oh you've got a message over there."

Tim sighed and picked up the yellow post-it. He rolled his eyes and crumpled it up as a young teenager walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh... I'm not sure." the girl replied. "I'm looking for uh..." she glanced down at a paper in her hand, "Calleigh Duquesne. Is she here?"

"Yeah..." Tim said slowly. "She's down in ballistics. I can have her up here in a minute."

"I uh... don't want to be an inconvenience."

"No Calleigh doesn't mind." Tim pulled his cell phone off his belt and dialed Calleigh's cell.

"Well hello gorgeous." she drawled.

"What if I was Horatio?"

"Oh it's you. I thought it _was_ Horatio. What's on your mind my darling husband?"

"Well I can't say it in front of a kid."

"Ooh naughty. Wait what kid?"

"There's a girl in the lobby asking for you. She's about 13-14."

"Um... okay. I'll be right up."

"Alrighty." Tim snapped his phone shut and looked down at the girl. "She'll be a few minutes."

"Okay. Thank you uh..."

"Tim. Tim Speedle. And you are?"

"Dana. Dana Wilkes."

"Nice to meet you Dana. Here's Calleigh."

The southern belle walked over and gave Tim a smile, then Dana a warmer one.

"Hi. I'm Calleigh Duquesne."

"Dana Wilkes."

"I'll leave you two alone." Tim said, squeezing Calleigh's shoulder lightly as he passed her.

"So Dana, what brings you to CSI?"

"Uh... well is there somewhere where we can talk?"

"Yeah." Calleigh led her to the hallway off the lobby. "Why are you here?"

"Um... well... God this is awkward. I feel stupid for coming." Dana mumbled. "You uh... I'm... did you give a daughter up for adoption when you were eighteen?"

Calleigh sunk down into the chairs.

"H-How did you know that?" she asked, a look of shock on her face.

"Well uh... I'm her."

--------S/C--------

"Speedle."

"Hi honey. I'm on my way home."

"Okay. You left the lab pretty quickly. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I decided to give the girl, Dana a ride home."

"Oh. What was that about anyway?"

"Just an old, old, old case." Calleigh lied.

"Alright. How far are you from home?"

"About fifteen minutes. I'll see you then."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Calleigh snapped her cell phone shut and turned to Dana slightly. "How did you find out?"

"I was going through my father's office one day and I found the papers. I decided that I had been lied to enough in my fourteen years of life and I wanted to find you. Why did you give me up?"

"Because Dana, I was 18. I couldn't take care of a baby. I wanted what was best for you. You seem like a smart, young girl. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Is this it?" Calleigh asked, pulling up to an average house. Dana nodded. Calleigh pulled out her card and grabbed a pen out of the cup holder. She scribbled her home number on the back of it and handed it over to the girl. "If you need anything just call. Okay?"

Dana nodded.

"Thanks for the ride. You didn't have to take me home."

"I wanted to." Calleigh said. "Well uh... good night."

"Good night." Dana got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the door. She gave a slight wave and Calleigh drove off. The door opened and a dark haired man appeared at the door.

"Where've you been?"

"Out." Dana replied.

"Who was that? How many times have your mother and I told you not to take rides from strangers?"

"She was a detective with the crime lab."

"Why were you there?"

"It's not any of your business." Dana sneered. Jake grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Don't give me an attitude. Why were you there? Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

Jake slapped her across the face.

"Get up to your room. I don't want to see you until tomorrow."

---------S/C--------

"Hey." Calleigh called, shutting the door behind her. She leaned down over the couch and kissed Tim's cheek quickly. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care."

"Spaghetti, okay."

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie. Why?" Calleigh asked. Tim stared at her.

"You're acting like you're high. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

Calleigh woke up to the phone ringing and glanced behind her. Tim was still asleep, his arm draped over her waist. Calleigh grabbed the phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Uh... Calleigh?"

"Yeah. Who... Dana?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry to bug you so late."

"No. No it's okay. What's wrong?"

"Um... I... can you meet me tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Where?"

"McDonald's over on Dade Boulevard?"

"Sure. Do you need a ride."

"No. It's not far. I'll walk. Thanks."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Bye."

"Bye."

Calleigh put the phone back on her night stand.

"Who was that?" Tim mumbled as Calleigh settle back in his arms.

"A friend."

--------S/C-------

Calleigh saw Dana enter McDonald's and waved her over to where she was sitting.

"Oh my lord. What happened to your eye?"

"I fell." Dana muttered.

"Dana, you don't get a black eye from falling. Believe me I know." Calleigh said. "What happened?"

"I fell."

"Please, don't lie to me."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my daughter!" Calleigh exclaimed softly.

"No I'm not."

"Okay. Granted I gave you up but that was because I cared about you. What happened?"

"My father, Jake... he... he gets abusive some times."

"Some times? How many times?"

"Not often." Dana fidgeted in her seat but Calleigh, reluctantly, didn't press it.

"So why did you want to meet me?"

"I... we just moved here from New Orleans and I... I want to get to know you."

"Well... do your... parents allow it?"

"I don't care what they think."

"Well honey, I can't just come and take you. That would be kidnapping." Calleigh said.

"But you're my mother!" Dana exclaimed.

"Biologically yes but not legally. When the Wilkes adopted you, you became their daughter."

"Can't you take me back?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I just want to know you."

"I want to know you too." Calleigh said. They went into a lapse of silence as they picked at their food. "Why don't I take you home and talk to your parents?"

"N-No. That's okay." Dana stammered. "Can I go to um... your house?"

"Um..." Calleigh thought about Tim and wondered if he was home. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Not yet at least. You can call me any time you want Dana. If you want to meet somewhere I'll be there."

"Is it because of that?" she asked, pointing to the diamond rings on Calleigh's hand.

"Partially. Tim doesn't know about... everything."

"Tim... Tim Speedle?"

Calleigh nodded, staring at the bruise under her daughter's eye.

"Dana, why did he hit you?"

"I had an attitude." she replied. "Thanks for lunch."

"Anytime." Calleigh smiled. "Do you need a ride?"

Dana shook her head.

"It's not a far walk."

"I go that way anyway. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah it is." Dana muttered. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Calleigh watched as Dana walked out of the restaurant and headed down the street.

--------S/C--------

"Where were you?" Tim asked.

"I had to meet someone." Calleigh replied. "Where are the guys?"

"They haven't come yet. Baby, come here."

Calleigh sighed and walked over to the couch. Tim pulled her down into his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, ever since that girl walked into CSI three days ago, you've been acting strange."

"No I haven't."

"Yeah you have. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Cal..." Tim let out a sigh. "Honey, come on. It's me. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Tim, I really don't want to talk about it. It was just a friend that I met for lunch."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Then don't believe me!" Calleigh exclaimed, jumping off his lap.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're worrying me Calleigh."

"Stop worrying! Nothing is going on."

"Calleigh, baby please..."

"Tim, I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?" he asked softly. "You never told me what that girl wanted."

Calleigh sighed, knowing that Tim was not going to give up.

"You really want to know?" she asked. He nodded, a concerned expression on his face. "I... that girl, Dana is my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Tim stared at Calleigh and she collapsed into the leather recliner across from him, tears pouring slowly down her cheeks.

"Oh baby, no don't think I'm mad." he said, quickly rushing to her side. "No I'm not. I'm just shocked that's all. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to have to go through all of this again." Calleigh sniffed as Tim lifted her up into his arms then sat down with her in his lap. "And I thought you'd be angry or think differently of me."

"No, nothing can change the way I feel about you honey." Tim kissed the top of her head and she settled back into his arms. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"When I was seventeen I started going out with this guy, Andy. My parents loved him. I thought I loved him too. When I turned eighteen we were still going out. We were at his house one night and his parents were away in Houston on some vacation. He said that... he said that he loved me and... that he uh... wanted to have sex. He started kissing me and started to undo my top when I stopped him. I didn't want to get into that. I was eighteen. I'd be graduating high school in two months and going off to Tulane. I didn't want to do something that might wreck my life. I thought that if he loved me then he wouldn't care. He did and said I was being stupid, that he knew that it was what I wanted. I fought with him and..." Calleigh buried her face in Tim's chest, trying to stop the tears from coming. "I turned to leave and he grabbed me, saying I wasn't going anywhere. Tim,"

He closed his eyes tightly, hoping he wasn't hearing what he was hearing.

"Cal... did... did, he..." Tim couldn't bring himself to say it. He heard Calleigh let out a sob and he held her tighter, rocking them slightly.

"I struggled against him," she finally started again, "and he punched me. He started hitting me hard and I was falling in and out of consciousness but... he... he had raped me."

"Oh honey..."

"I waited until he fell asleep and went home. I... I didn't tell my parents."

"Why not?"

"Because they thought that Andy was the golden boy and couldn't do any wrong. They wouldn't believe me. About five weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. So I told my mom I was going to my sister's place up in New Orleans until I started Tulane. I did go to Ashley's and I told her what happened. I knew that I wouldn't start Tulane in September so I put it off for a year. I stayed with Ashley until Dana was born and... and then I gave her up for adoption. I was eighteen. I couldn't take care of myself let alone a baby. Then I started Tulane the next September and went on like it never happened. Then I came to Miami and met you. I thought that it was my past so it could stay in the past."

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Tim kissed Calleigh's forehead and she shook her head.

"You didn't do it so don't be sorry."

"I just wish you didn't have to go through all of that."

"I did have a horrible childhood." Calleigh mumbled. "But now Dana's... parents moved to Miami and she's here. Tim..."

"You want her?"

"I don't know. She wants to know me and I would really love to know her but... I don't know if her parents would allow it?"

"Why don't you just go over and ask?" Tim asked.

"I told Dana I would but she said don't worry about it. She was the one I met at McDonald's today."

"Does she know about... Andy?"

"No. If she asks I suppose I'll have to tell her." Calleigh replied. "Are you mad I didn't tell you?"

"No!" Tim shook his head. "God I wish you did tell me though. I hate the fact that you've been hiding this and having to deal with it alone."

"I got used to it."

"You know you can talk to me about everything. I know it was hard telling me but I would've helped you."

The doorbell rang a few times, announcing an annoyed Eric.

"I can tell them to go home if you don't want them here." Tim said.

"No. Have fun. I'm fine." Calleigh wiped her eyes and climbed off his lap. "Thanks for listening though."

"I'm always here." Tim kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let Eric in before he breaks in." They both laughed and Tim let Eric in.

"About time. What were you two doing? Having sex?" he snapped.

"Far from it. We were talking." Tim replied. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Yeah that's what you're calling it these days." Eric muttered, kissing Calleigh's cheek.

-------S/C-------

"I don't understand why you keep talking with this woman!" Jake yelled.

"She helped me get home. I was lost. We just moved here. I met her at McDonald's coincidentally. What's the big deal?" Dana asked.

"Because how do I know you're not squealing?"

"Why would I tell anyone about your disgusting habits?"

"You want another bruise?"

"Jake, leave her alone!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Melanie!" he snapped. "I swear Dana if you see this woman one more time..."

"I can't help who I run into." she said.

"Run into my ass! You're meeting with her on purpose. Get upstairs." Jake pointed a finger at the stairs and Dana gladly went up to her room. A few minutes later, Melanie came in.

"He's right isn't he?" she asked quietly.

"Am I adopted?"

Melanie smiled and pulled Dana's strawberry blonde hair off her shoulders.

"You're too smart for me to lie to." she said. "Yeah. Don't tell Jake I told you."

"I knew. I've been meeting her, my real mother. Did you know her?"

"No. Only by a signature saying she didn't want you anymore."

"She was just a kid. A few years older than me when she got pregnant." Dana said. "She told me she couldn't take care of me and wanted me to go to someone that would take care of me and give me a good life."

"That shows she cares for you Dana." Melanie said.

"I want to be able to see her without having to sneak out." she said. "I want to be a part of her family if she lets me."

"I know honey but that won't happen. It's all a bunch of legal work and I highly doubt Jake would ever let you go."

"Can we give it a try?"

Melanie thought for a minute.

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't want to be lied to anymore. You've been great but Jake isn't the best of fathers. I want a real family and I think Calleigh can give me that."

"You know what darlin'? For you I will try."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

"Is Calleigh Duquesne there?"

"Uh... not at the moment. May I ask who's calling?"

"Tell her it's Melanie Wilkes and to call me back at this number, 555-2167."

Tim scribbled this down on a notepad and nodded.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Tim hung the phone up and looked at the name. _'Wilkes...' _

"Hey babe." Calleigh smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey. How was shopping? Did you do enough damage to our credit cards?" Tim grinned, kissing her softly.

"No."

"Ooh don't play innocent with me."

"I didn't see anything I liked." Calleigh said. "Well except for this,"

She handed Tim a bag and he peered into it.

"Yankees aw... honey this won't fit me." he said, pulling out a New York Yankees onesie.

"Of course not silly. It fits a baby."

"Oh right." Tim nodded then did a double take. "A baby?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded.

"Really? We're... we're gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah." Calleigh whispered tearfully. Tim smiled and swept her into his arms, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!" Calleigh laughed. Tim laughed with her and wiped her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy."

"Oh okay. I thought maybe for a second you didn't want a little Speedle running around, you know my baby." Tim smirked. "You got a message from a Melanie Wilkes, asking you to call her back. It sounded urgent."

"Wilkes... Dana!" Calleigh grabbed the phone and dialed the number Tim had written down.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Hi. Is Melanie there?"

"Hold on... hello?"

"Melanie?"

"Yes."

"This is Calleigh Duquesne, you called my husband a few minutes ago."

"Oh Calleigh! Dana has told me so much about you. I was wondering if we could meet somewhere to talk."

"That'd be wonderful."

--------S/C-------

"I'm glad you could come." Melanie smiled as Calleigh slid into the booth. "Um... my husband doesn't know I'm here but Dana wanted me to meet you. She wants to get to know you now that we live near each other. I don't want her intruding in on your family."

"Oh no!" Calleigh laughed. "It's just my husband and I. I told her that it was fine when I got around to telling my husband and if you and your husband said it was alright."

"Calleigh, I think you misunderstood. She doesn't want to be with me and Jake anymore. Frankly, I don't want her to be with him anymore. He isn't what I expected he'd be when we adopted Dana."

"I saw the bruise yesterday."

"Well that's just one of many."

"She said it didn't happen often."

"Try every night." Melanie muttered.

"Why don't you stop him?" Calleigh asked.

"I can't. He'll get rid of me and keep beating on her. If you don't mind, I want you to take her."

"I would love to. I don't mean to sound so enthused. I mean, I know she's been your daughter for the past fourteen years. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"She's not my daughter legally anymore and I'd be committing a crime if I just took her."

"Jake wouldn't let you take her anyway and I'm scared to take him to court."

"Why don't you take him to court on abuse charges and then say you want to turn Dana over to my husband and me?" Calleigh suggested.

"I don't want to take Jake to court on any charges."

------------S/C----------

"How did it go?" Tim asked as Calleigh walked into the living room.

"She wants us to take Dana." she replied, sitting next to him.

"Is that what you want?"

"It's not about what I want. Are you comfortable with this?"

"Yes. She's my daughter too now."

"Then we need to gain custody of her. I can't just walk up to their door and say, 'hi this is my daughter. I want her back.'"

"I know."

"I'm scared for her Tim." Calleigh said.

"Why?" he asked.

"The man, Jake... he hits her. I'm afraid if we take them to court he might lash out on her. He doesn't know she's been meeting me."

"Then how are we going to get them there?"

--------S/C-------

"Listen, I don't want her anymore." Melanie said.

"Yeah well I do." Jake snapped.

"Her mother wants her back."

"You are her mother!"

"Her real mother Jake! She loves her after all these years!"

"That was her problem giving her up!"

"I hate you! Can't you see that this woman is miserable without her daughter?"

"SHE'S NOT HER DAUGHTER! SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER!"

"Dad..." Dana started. Jake swerved around, a menacing look in his eyes.

"Get out of here."

"Look, I don't want to stay here."

"Shut up Dana. Go to your room."

"Jake, leave her alone."

"Melanie, stay out of this." he snapped. "Dana, go upstairs."

"No!"

"GET UPSTAIRS!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tim heard the phone ringing and leaned over Calleigh, grabbing it off the night stand.

"Hello?"

"Speed, I'm sorry. I know it's late."

"H? What's going on?"

"Night shift is swamped and I need you guys at a crime scene."

"Alright. Where?"

"315 Ocean Ave."

"Okay. Give us... fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem." Tim yawned, pressing end. "Sweetheart..."

"Too tired Tim." Calleigh mumbled, rolling over.

"I know baby but we just got called into work." Tim rubbed her back softly. "Come on. Get up."

-----------S/C---------

"Oh my God." Calleigh muttered as Tim pulled up to their crime scene.

"What?" he asked, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"This is Dana's house."

"Hey, why don't you stay here for a few minutes?" Tim suggested. Calleigh gave him a look and jumped out of the car, quickly making her way towards the house. Tim quickly followed her and saw she was talking to Alexx. She had a relieved look on her face so he supposed Dana was alright. "What's going on?"

"Apparently Jake Wilkes went out after fighting with his wife Melanie and came back, finding her dead." Horatio said, appearing behind him.

"What about the girl?" Calleigh asked.

"How did you know they have a daughter?"

"I saw pictures." Calleigh lied.

"She's with Child Services. Calleigh, wait!"

But Calleigh was already outside, walking towards a black car.

"Who are you?" the woman with Dana asked.

"I'm Detective Speedle. Lt. Caine asked me to come speak with Dana. You are?"

"Elizabeth Baxter, Child Services."

"Okay Ms. Baxter. I'll just need a few minutes alone with Dana." Calleigh smiled sweetly and Elizabeth walked away. "Hey. How are you doing sweetie?"

"He killed her." Dana mumbled. "He killed her because she stuck up for me. That woman said I have to be placed with a family. I don't want to go to somebody I don't know. I want to go with you."

"I know. Melanie talked to me earlier. She wanted you to come with me. But they're going to make you go with a family. I promise you Dana I will get you though and you still have my card right?"

"No! Mom, please! I don't want to go! Can't you talk to this woman and tell her?"

"Cal..."

She glanced up and saw Tim standing there.

"Horatio wants you inside, processing. Hey Dana."

"Hi." she mumbled miserably.

"I'll sit with her for a few minutes." Tim said. Calleigh nodded and gave Dana's hand a squeeze. Tim knelt down next to his step-daughter and stared at her.

"I don't want to go." Dana said.

"I know you don't. Listen, she cares a lot about you and you're going to find this strange, but I do too. I want you to come live with us. I want you to be part of our family."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get me out of this?"

"Whatever you want." Tim stood up. He looked up at the house and saw Horatio standing in the doorway. He gave a slight nod. "I'll get you out of this right now."

-------S/C------

Calleigh walked into the break room and knelt down next to Dana, who was asleep on the couch.

"Dana..."

"Mmm?"

"We're gonna go home now. So you might want to wake up." Calleigh said quietly. Dana struggled to sit up and looked around groggily.

"What time is it?"

"8:30."

"In the morning?" Dana whined. "Did you get Jake?"

"Yeah we did. His fingerprints were all over the murder weapon." Calleigh nodded. "You okay?"

"I suppose. I mean they weren't my parents. I'm just glad that I'm with you now."

"I'm glad you're with me too. Things are going to be okay now, okay?"

"I trust you."

"Hey," Tim popped his head in through the door, "You guys ready?"

"Can we get some breakfast? I'm starving." Calleigh said. Tim nodded.

"Yeah that's fine. What do you want Dana?"

"IHOP?"

"Sounds good to me." Calleigh smiled.

--------S/C-------

"We'll fix it up of course." Calleigh said, opening the guest room door. "I know it's so... blah. If you want, we can get some of your stuff after the crime scene is cleared."

"Thanks... Mom." Dana smiled.

"I guess I should get used to that huh?"

"I don't have to if you want."

"No! I want you too. I mean, well your brother or sister are going to be saying it soon."

"You have a baby?"

"Having." Calleigh corrected.

"Oh wow. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Uh... Eric, you met him, Eric and Tim are gonna be playing wiffle ball in the backyard in about an hour if you want to play."

"Maybe." Dana nodded.

"You need anything, just call. I'll be downstairs." Calleigh said.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Okay. You can come down if you want. You don't have to be cooped up here."

"I think I'm gonna catch up on some sleep." Dana said. Calleigh nodded.

"Well whenever you want to come down..." she said.

--------S/C--------

"How is she?" Tim asked.

"Fine. I think she was a bit shy today." Calleigh replied, leaning back into his chest.

"Oh. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Dana."

"Tim... I don't want her to leave."

"I don't want her leaving either. I've given this a great deal of thought and... baby, I want to adopt her."


	6. Chapter 6

A year later...

Calleigh smiled, watching Tim and Dana throw a softball back and forth.

"Why do you play shortstop if you could be a pitcher?" Tim asked, chucking the ball at his daughter.

"Because it's where gorgeous Derek Jeter plays."

"He's not cute."

"Of course he isn't to you. If he was then I think you and Mom would be having some problems." Dana smirked. Calleigh laughed loudly, making Tim glare at her.

"What? It was funny!" she defended. "And he is cute."

"Oh really?" Tim leaned down and grabbed his water bottle. Calleigh nodded, watching her husband down half the bottle.

"But of course, not as cute as you."

"Nice save." Tim plopped down onto the blanket and beckoned Dana over. "Take your brother for a walk."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because I said so."

"Dad..."

"Dana, don't whine. It'll be good for him to see new things."

"He's three months old. He won't remember this later tonight."

"Yes but Matty will remember that his big sister loves him and spends time with him." Tim said, a smile forming on his face. Dana rolled her eyes and went to the stroller.

"You know, if you just wanted some time alone, you could've said that." she said, walking away. Tim shrugged and laid his head down in Calleigh's lap. She smiled and ran her fingers through his dark curls.

"You seem very distant over here." Tim said.

"Why?"

"You keep looking around and not doing much."

"I have a baby to take care of."

"Anytime you want me to take over would be fine. I don't know if you know this or not but he is my son too." Tim smirked.

"Really? Now I thought his father was one of my boyfriends." Calleigh teased.

"Haha."

Calleigh smiled and looked around.

"Right?" Tim asked.

"Huh?" Calleigh looked down at him.

"I said that tree is pretty fascinating right?"

"Why?"

"You've been staring at it for the past five minutes!" Tim exclaimed.

"No I haven't."

"Yeah. You have. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I... I thought I saw something." Calleigh mumbled. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

---------S/C--------

Calleigh stared out the window of her kitchen as she made dinner. Why was she all of a sudden so... tentative? Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Tim walk into the kitchen. When he slipped his arms around her, she let out a scream.

"Jeez, I'm sorry baby."

"Don't do that!" Calleigh gasped.

"I'm sorry." Tim said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine!"

"Alright. Well I'm going to go pick Dana up from practice."

"I'll go get her. Stay here and make sure this doesn't burn."

Tim nodded and Calleigh leaned up, pressing her lips against his gently.

"I'm fine." she said reassuringly. Tim nodded even though Calleigh could see the doubt in his eyes. "I promise you, I'm fine. I've just been... jumpy the past few days."

"I've noticed." he muttered.

"I'm sorry if I've been... distant. I've just been thinking about some things."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm just eager to get back to work and... I've been thinking about past cases. Look, I'll be back in a few minutes and then we'll talk okay?" Calleigh said. Tim nodded, knowing they wouldn't talk about whatever was on the blonde's mind.

--------S/C-------

Tim yawned as he walked back into his bedroom. He got into bed and wrapped an arm around Calleigh, burying his face in her back. She let out a whimper and squirmed in his embrace.

"Let go of me." she mumbled. Tim, shocked, removed his arm from her waist and moved over slightly. "Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything." he said. Calleigh rolled over and Tim saw she was still asleep, a distraught look on her face. He shook her shoulder gently, "Calleigh, wake up."

"You're hurting me Andy!"

"Calleigh, baby wake up!"

She sat up quickly, breathing heavily.

"Cal?" Tim was hesitant talking at her. She looked over at him, tears clouding her vision.

"Tim..."

He nodded slightly and she allowed him to pull her into his arms. She cried into his shoulder as Tim tried to calm her down.

"This what been bothering you all day?" he asked quietly. Calleigh nodded against him, trying to stop her tears. Tim sighed into her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. "Why? Baby, that's long done. He's not coming back."

"He has. I saw him. I saw him at the park when you and Dana were playing."

Tim didn't know if Calleigh was being honest or she was hallucinating.

"Tim, I'm scared."

This was a change. Usually Calleigh was fearless, never letting anyone push her around. Tim felt anger surge through him. Obviously Andy had did a number on his wife and he would, hopefully, one day pay for it.

"I know baby but I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. It was just a bad dream."

"No. It was that night..." Calleigh sniffed. "Like a... a... replay or something."

"Alright. Just relax okay?" Tim kissed the top of her head quickly, causing her to flinch involuntarily. She pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No, baby you don't have anything to be sorry about." Tim said, wiping her tears away quickly. "Alright?"

She nodded and leaned over, their lips meeting in a soft kiss that quickly ended. Calleigh lay back down and Tim ran his hands through his hair, staring at her back. He followed her lead and timidly put an arm around her waist. Calleigh rolled over and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Neither of them fell back asleep for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim walked downstairs the next morning and was surprised to find Dana, wide awake at the kitchen table.

"You know, summer vacation means sleeping in. Not being up at the crack of dawn."

"I guess I'm just used to having to be up at six. Where's Mom?"

Tim rubbed his eyes, trying to get awake.

"She's sleeping in." he yawned. "We didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh." Dana tried hiding her smirk. Tim saw this and whacked her over the head with the newspaper lightly.

"Get your mind outta the gutter."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it. Help her out with Matty today alright?"

"Okay. Are you going to be home late tonight?" Dana asked.

"Depends on my case." Tim replied, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you later. Be good for your mom too."

"I know. Bye Dad."

"Bye." Tim grabbed his keys and his cell phone and headed out to the garage.

--------S/C-------

"Hey, you alright?"

Tim glanced up and saw Horatio standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." he muttered. "I got a match on those bullets."

"Good. Speed, you okay?"

"Yeah. H, I'm fine." he nodded. Horatio nodded and stepped further into Ballistics.

"You do realize I know when you're lying to me right?"

Tim laughed and looked back down at the microscope.

"Uh... I'd rather not talk about it. It doesn't concern me."

"Is Calleigh okay?"

"Uh..." Tim paused for a second then shook his head. "No."

"Is everything okay between you two?" Horatio asked.

"What? Yeah! We're fine. Just... some things are going on and she's... taking it hard I guess."

"You want to tell me don't you?"

"Stop trying to drag it out of me." Tim smirked. "It's got to do with... when she was younger. I'll leave it at that. But yes I would like someone to confide in."

"I'm here. You know that right?" Horatio asked. Tim nodded. "Okay. Let's get back to work now that's I've made some progress."

Tim chuckled and handed over a file.

--------S/C--------

Tim entered his house and immediately heard Matt crying up in his crib. He tossed his keys onto the counter along with his cell phone.

"I'm home!" he called, walking towards the stairs. "Hey babe, is this like Meet the Fockers now? We're just gonna let Matty cry until he self-soothes?"

When no one answered him, Tim opened his bedroom door.

"I was just kidding." he trailed off, seeing no one there. "Calleigh?"

Tim walked back out into the hallway and glanced into Dana's room. She wasn't there.

"Okay. Enough hiding." he said, walking into the nursery. Tim picked Matt up and he slowly quieted down. He knew something was wrong. Calleigh would not leave Matt all alone in the house. Tim quickly walked into his bedroom and grabbed the phone, dialing Horatio's number.

"Caine."

"Hey. Um... can you come over here?"

"Speed? What's going on?"

"I really don't know but uh... Calleigh and Dana are gone."

--------S/C--------

A half hour later, Tim found it very hard to accept the fact that his house was now an active crime scene.

"Speed..."

Tim looked up and saw Horatio standing there.

"I need to talk to you in private." he said quietly. Tim nodded and led Horatio into an empty room. "What was going on with Calleigh?"

"H..."

"Speed, I need to know."

Tim sighed as he closed the door and motioned for Horatio to sit down.

"Look, I... Calleigh trusted me with and I don't want her mad at me."

"I think she'd rather you find her and Dana before it was too late." Horatio said. Tim nodded and sat down.

"Okay. Um... Calleigh and I haven't been totally honest with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"We didn't adopt Dana."

"What?"

"Well I did. Dana is really Calleigh's daughter."

"That's not possible. Calleigh would've... only been in high school then right?"

"She had just graduated high school. One of her old boyfriends, this guy, Andy, they had been together for about a year and..." even after a year Tim couldn't believe what had happened.

"What?" Horatio asked.

"He raped Calleigh. She got pregnant after that and gave Dana up for adoption. The people that adopted her, the Wilkes... they moved to Miami last year and as you know the husband killed his wife. I told you that I wanted to take Dana back to CSI to interrogate but I... Calleigh and I took her back. We got it sorted out, legally so don't worry. We didn't kidnap her or anything. Yesterday Calleigh was acting all weird and last night she started having nightmares about Andy. She said that she saw him at the park we were at."

"What park?"

"Biscayne."

"Okay. Do you know anything else about this guy?"

"No. All I know is that his name is Andy."

"Okay. Well I'll pull the case file up..."

"Um... there isn't a file." Tim said quietly. Horatio looked at him. "Calleigh was too scared to tell anyone, except Ashley, my sister-in-law. Horatio, me and Ashley and you are the only ones that know."

"This isn't going to be kept a secret Tim. If he has her, a lot of people are going to find out."

-------S/C------

"Well look who's finally awake."

Calleigh tried to move away but found that she was tied to a chair, a gag over her mouth.

"Afraid Calleigh?"

She didn't shake her head or nod, just stared at the man before her.

"That's okay. I know you are. What did I tell you? I told you that you weren't going anywhere right? You may have gotten away for a few years but you're not leaving, ever again." Andy said. Calleigh felt a tear slide down her cheek and Andy backhanded her across the face. "Stop. You know I hate when you cry."

Andy yanked the gag down off Calleigh's mouth so it hung around her neck.

"Or did you forget?" he asked, getting close to her face. "You wanted to forget so badly about me that you moved on. You moved away from me, thinking I couldn't find you. Well I did Calleigh. You got married. I'll get rid of that bastard soon. It's okay though. We'll be together again. Me, you, and Dana, our daughter."

"She's not your daughter." Calleigh snapped.

"Oh yes she is. I could tell when I saw her."

"Let her go."

"Why? So she can go crawling to your idiot husband and he can find you? No. You got away once Calleigh. You're not getting away again."


	8. Chapter 8

"There is absolutely no evidence." Horatio said. Eric nodded.

"This sucks."

"Indeed."

"How's Speed?"

"Hanging in there. Pissed that's he's not working the case. You sure you didn't find anything?"

"Yup. There's nothing here H. Either Calleigh and Dana left or someone took them."

"It's definitely the latter. Have you ever seen Calleigh without Matty?" John Hagen asked. (Okay so 10-7 didn't happen... nor did any of season 3 as far as I'm concerned.) "She wouldn't just leave him here."

"Why would you only take Calleigh and Dana though?" Eric asked.

--------S/C-------

"Our family?" Calleigh asked. "We don't have a family Andy."

"Yes we do. Me, you, and Dana."

"You're not my father so stop trying to act like it." Dana said.

"Oh I am." Andy nodded. "Believe me I am."

"Look I don't care what some DNA test says," Dana spat, "you're not my father. Tim Speedle is and when he finds you he's going to kick your ass."

"You know, normally I wouldn't condone that type of language but she's right." Calleigh said.

"That's okay because he's never going to find us. We're here, alone, far away from everyone so no one can bother us. We'll be very happy together."

"I don't know about you," Dana said, looking over at her mother, "but I'm not very happy."

"You know, I don't like your smart ass attitude." Andy said. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson."

"Stay away from her." Calleigh ordered when Andy started walking towards Dana.

"She's my daughter. I can do whatever I want with her."

"Leave me alone." Dana said. Andy smirked and kept coming towards her. When he was practically on top of her, Dana threw her leg out and kicked him in the shin. Andy grabbed her hair, eliciting a yell from her as he held her head back. He bent down and got close to her ear.

"Do it again and I'll do more than pull out a few hairs." he snarled, letting go of her.

"How can you be so cruel towards her?" Calleigh asked as Andy sat back down next to her.

"She needs to learn who's in control here." he replied. "I am Dana. Okay?"

She gave a meek nod, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Stop crying! If you two think that crying is going to get you your way around here, you're wrong. It'll just get you into deeper shit with me." Andy said, eyeing Calleigh.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Thinking about how beautiful you are. You know, I saw that kid while I was in your house. I know you're wondering why I didn't bring him. He's... Speedle and we can't have any of that here." Andy leaned over his chair to Calleigh and she backed up as much as she could. "We can have another one."

"I have enough kids, thanks anyway."

"We could always do it the way Dana came along. That was fun wasn't it?"

"You're a sick son of a bitch. You know that?"

"Oh that's right. You didn't like it did you? The way you were screaming and crying and pleading for me to stop." Andy smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Shut up." Calleigh mumbled, feeling like she did last night when she had the nightmare. Even thinking about that night brought her crumbling down to the pitiful, little teenager she had been growing up.

-----------S/C---------

Tim sat at his computer, wondering what he was doing, sitting here. He went to Google and typed in Darnell, Louisiana. It didn't give him much, just the newspaper and the high school. Tim clicked on the high school's web page and looked at his options. There was the administration, main office, faculty, sports, and alumni.

"We're getting somewhere maybe." he mumbled, clicking on alumni. Tim thought for a second and clicked on 1990, the year Calleigh had graduated. No one useful so far. Tim kept scrolling down and came across Calleigh's name, smiling slightly. _Calleigh Duquesne, CSI with Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Married, two kids. _Right under her name, _Andrew Perry_— Tim stopped reading. Andrew... Andy... Tim grabbed his cell phone and dialed Horatio's number.

"Yeah. It's me. I got a last name for Andy."

--------S/C------

"Okay. Name is Andrew Perry." Eric said, looking over the record. "He's on file for DUI last year."

"So he's been in Miami." Tim said flatly.

"Yeah."

"Can you get his address up Eric?" Horatio asked. He nodded and scrolled down the page.

"Coconut Grove. 142 Lions Way."

"Okay. We'll go over there and pay Mr. Perry a visit."

"Let's go." Tim said.

"Me and Eric, Speed."

"You kidding me? I'm coming Horatio. Fire me if you want to later but I'm coming."

"Speed..."

"H, please. Don't try and stop me."

"You're not on this case."

"I don't care."

--------S/C-------

"Aren't you glad I let her go in another room?" Andy asked.

"No." Calleigh muttered, looking down at her cuffed hands.

"We can have some time alone..."

"Andy, if you care about me, then leave me alone."

He nodded and untied her. Calleigh stared at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a fearful tone in her voice. Andy smiled slightly.

"Once was enough for me." he replied. "I'm hungry. Go downstairs and make something."

"You're letting me out of here?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah. If you cook anything like your mother, then I'll let you out more often." Andy said and led her downstairs. "I've got everything. Make anything you want."

Calleigh nodded and began moving around the kitchen. Andy watched her for a couple of minutes, leaning against the wall. Calleigh couldn't help but feel vulnerable under his watchful eye. The only thing that made Andy walk away was the doorbell ringing.

"Don't come out." he said, closing the door to the kitchen. Andy walked over to the front door and opened it, seeing the boys of CSI there. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Horatio Caine with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. This is Tim Speedle and Eric Delko. Can we come in?"

"Yes. Come on in." Andy led them into the living room and Calleigh froze by the kitchen door. It was over. Tim was here. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Mr. Perry, do you remember Calleigh Duquesne?" Horatio asked.

"Calleigh... Calleigh... um... I believe I went to high school with her. Why?"

There was a creak of the swinging door as Calleigh accidentally leaned against it. Tim poked his head out into the hallway and saw the unmistakable bright blonde hair as the door swung shut again.

"Probably my cat." Andy lied.

"Is your cat five feet tall with blonde hair?" Tim asked, standing up.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

"Speed..."

Tim ignored Horatio and walked over to the kitchen. Horatio and Eric turned to each other and began talking quietly. Neither of them noticed Andy walk out either. Calleigh turned around when she heard the door swing open and she rushed over to Tim, who held her tightly.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling away from her slightly. Calleigh nodded and Tim kissed her forehead. "Everything's fine. Okay?"

"Keep telling her that."

Tim turned around and in a matter of seconds was on his back, blood seeping out of his shoulder. Andy ran out, towards the stairs as Eric and Horatio rushed in.

"Eric, go get him." Horatio ordered, kneeling down next to Speed, who was struggling to sit up with Calleigh's help. "You okay?"

"It's my shoulder. I'll live." he mumbled, having trouble getting his eyes focusing. "Or not."

Tim leaned into Calleigh, resting his head on her shoulder. She looked at Horatio, who was calling for an ambulance. Eric came downstairs, a pissed off look on his face.

"He got out some back exit." he said. "And he took Dana with him."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well I don't want both of you sitting here doing nothing!" Calleigh exclaimed. "I'll call you when I know something! Go find my daughter!"

"Eric, can stay with you." Horatio said. "I'll go see what I can do."

Calleigh nodded and Horatio walked out of the waiting room.

"I'm sorry Calleigh." Eric mumbled. "I should've grabbed her before he ran."

"Eric, it's not your fault."

"Why does he want her so bad? Why did he want you?"

"Andy is Dana's real father." Calleigh replied, not saying anymore.

"Does Speed know?"

"Yeah."

"Mrs. Speedle?"

"Yes?" Calleigh looked up.

"I'm Dr. Wells."

"How's Tim?"

"He's fine. His arm will be in a sling for a while and he'll have to undergo some physical therapy. He's still unconscious from the loss of blood and anesthesia but he should come around in a few hours." Dr. Wells replied.

"Thank you." Calleigh said, a relieved tone in her voice. "Is he in a room yet?"

"He's in recovery but he should be in a room in an hour. I'll come get you then."

"Okay. Thank you."

--------S/C--------

"I want you all over this guy. Do not let him slip through our grasps. Get everything on him." Horatio ordered. "I want bills, phone calls, purchases... everything!"

"There's nothing on him! Its like he disappeared or something." Dan, one of the night shift CSIs, exclaimed.

"He didn't! Just get me anything you can find on Andrew Perry. Then, we'll take it from there."

"I've got something." Tyler said. Horatio moved over to his computer. "I mean I know I'm an A/V guy but I decided to pitch in. He bought three tickets to Las Vegas."

"He, Dana, and Calleigh."

"But Calleigh is at the hospital with Speed."

"That means he's still going with Dana."

--------S/C-------

"Can you please loosen your grip? I think I may have a few broken fingers." Dana said as Andy dragged her through The Bellagio. Andy ignored her. Dana sighed and looked around. Her eyes widened when they landed on something familiar. CSIs. "I have to go to the bathroom, _Dad_."

Andy sighed and released her hand.

"Make it fast." he ordered. Dana ran off towards the bathrooms but made a quick turn towards the crime scene. Glancing around, she made sure she was hidden from Andy's view and stepped under the yellow tape, knowing that would get her caught.

"Hey, you need to step back." a southern, masculine voice said.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" a female voice asked. "Oh sweetie, you can't be here."

"I know. Listen, I need you to help me." Dana said.

"Did you know her?" the woman asked, pointing to the prone form of a young woman.

"No. I'm not even from Las Vegas. I'm from Miami."

"Are you lost on vacation?" Nick asked.

"No. This is far from vacation. This guy, Andy something or other, kidnapped me and my mom. He left without my mom and I'm not sure what's going on. I know you're CSIs because my parents are CSIs too."

"They are?" the woman asked. "Catherine Willows. This is Nick Stokes."

"Dana Speedle."

"Speedle? Tim Speedle?" Catherine asked.

"Yes that's my dad and Calleigh Duquesne is my mom. I know you're busy with you're crime scene but you have to help me. Please."

"We will. I know your parents. I worked a case with them. Nick, take her back to the lab and call—." Catherine's cell phone went off. "Willows."

"Caine."

"Horatio..."

"Horatio?" Dana asked, her ears perking up.

"Yeah she's here. Smart girl. Saw us and came over." Catherine said. "I have her. No I'm not going to let anything happen to her Horatio. You'll be out on the first flight? We'll be waiting."

She snapped her phone shut and looked at Nick.

"Make sure whoever this guy is doesn't see her."

Nick nodded and handed Dana his forensics jacket.

"We'll sneak you out." he winked. Dana laughed and slipped the jacket on, following Nick out to the parking lot. "So you're a long way from Miami."

"Yeah." Dana nodded, buckling her seat belt.

--------S/C--------

Andy growled when he saw Dana walk out with Nick and quickly headed to his car. He followed them to CSI and waited.

---------S/C--------

Calleigh watched Tim intently, hoping he'd wake up soon. She felt so alone after Eric left and all she wanted was Tim. It was silly, he was right there but it wasn't the same with him unconscious. She wanted him to tell her that everything was fine and Dana would be back soon, unharmed.

"Calleigh..."

She looked up and saw Alexx standing there.

"Hi."

"Hi back. How is he?"

"Fine I suppose." Calleigh said. "Have you talked to Horatio at all?"

"Yeah. Andy took Dana to Las Vegas. Horatio called Catherine Willows and she has Dana."

"At least she's safe."

"Calleigh, I'll sit with him. Go see Matty." Alexx said. Calleigh sighed. She wanted nothing more than to see her baby right then but she wanted Tim as well. "Just for an hour at least."

"Call me if he wakes up."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Finally, my writer's block is gone so here's the next chapter, finally!

------S/C-------

Dana watched as the Las Vegas crew laughed and joked together. They seemed to work so well together. Just like the Miami crew. Dana felt herself tear up at the thought of Horatio, Eric, Alexx, Valera, and her parents. Catherine obviously noticed this because she moved from her seat at the table to the couch where Dana was.

"Horatio is on his way." she said softly.

"I know." Dana mumbled, feeling stupid and childish.

"You miss your parents huh?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"They're good people. I like your mom. She's really nice. Your dad..."

"Sarcastic loser?" Dana smirked. Catherine raised an eyebrow and let out a soft laugh. "His words, not mine."

--------S/C-------

"Calleigh?"

Alexx looked up from her magazine and smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry baby, she's with Matty."

"Alexx..." Tim opened one eye and then the other. "Where the hell am I?"

"Hospital. You don't remember?"

"Vaguely."

"You went to Andy's house and got Calleigh back but Andy shot you."

"Is she okay?"

"A little broken up."

"Where's Dana?"

"Las Vegas."

"She's too young to gamble." Tim mumbled, feeling like sleeping for a long time. Alexx chuckled and shook her head.

"Andy took her there. She's with the Las Vegas CSIs though so don't worry."

"I wanna see Calleigh."

"I can make that happen."

-------S/C-------

"Hey." Calleigh smiled, walking into the hospital room. Tim smiled sleepily at her.

"Hey yourself."

"I'll leave you two alone." Alexx said, taking her exit. Calleigh took her seat and looked at Tim.

"I hear Horatio is going to get our kid back." Tim said. Calleigh nodded.

"I wanted to go but I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"I'm glad you stayed."

"I thought you died." Calleigh whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I got scared, thinking I lost you and Dana."

"No baby, I'm fine." Tim reassured. "Come here."

Calleigh moved over and kissed him gently.

"Hey, my arm got shot, not my lips." Tim teased, pulling Calleigh in for a passionate kiss. "I love you Cal. I love you so much."

"I love you too. God, I just want our life back."

"I know baby but everything's gonna be fine." Tim promised, kissing Calleigh's forehead.

"I want my baby back."

"I know. Horatio's going. She'll be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to her."

-------S/C------

Dana looked up when she heard footsteps.

'**It's probably just Nick or Greg or Warrick checking up on me.' **she thought, looking back down. The boys had been very kind to her since she arrived at the lab and she couldn't help but thinking of Tim and Eric every time she saw them.

"...very good." that was Catherine talking. Dana liked her. The door to the break room swung open and Dana jumped off the couch, seeing Horatio.

"Horatio!"

"Hey. I think your parents are very worried about you so what do you say we go back to Miami?" he smiled.

"I can definitely agree with that." Dana grinned. Catherine smiled.

"She was wonderful to have, even if it was under these unfortunate circumstances." she said.

"Yes. Thank you Catherine. You didn't need to take her in." Horatio said, extending his hand. Catherine blushed slightly and shook his hand.

"She was very polite and charming. I wonder who she learned it from."

Dana rolled her eyes. She knew what Catherine was hinting at. Did she really think she got her politeness from Horatio Caine?

"Did you get any whereabouts on Andy?" Horatio asked. Catherine shook her head.

"Dana talked to the sketch artist and we put it out on an APB but no luck so far. I'm sure he's looking for her though so I think we'll get a hit soon."

------S/C------

Dana sighed. Two hours later and they were just leaving the lab now.

"Sorry, it took so long." Horatio said sheepishly.

"Oh no. Keep flirting till the cows come home." Dana said sarcastically.

"Oh you're so much like Speed."

"That's a real tragedy."

Dana gripped Horatio's hand tightly as Andy materialized from behind a Denali.

"Did you really think you could get away Dana?" he asked. "It worked, at first but I saw you leave the hotel. Now you're coming with me."

"You're not going anywhere with her. You're under arrest Andy." Horatio said. "For dual kidnapping and attempted murder of an officer. Give up now."

"No. Not till I have her." he said. Dana shrunk behind Horatio, hoping they could just disappear and then suddenly be in Miami. Andy swung out and punched Horatio, causing him to fall back. Andy quickly grabbed Dana and wrapped an arm around her neck, holding her so her back was to his front. Horatio finally found his footing and when he saw the position Dana was in, reached for his gun. "Nuhuh. Don't even think about it Lieutenant."

Dana let out a whimper as she felt cool metal against her temple. She didn't need to ask what it was. She knew it was a gun.

"Shut up Dana. Don't make me do anything stupid." Andy ordered, keeping his eyes on Horatio. "Now Lieutenant, you wouldn't want your two best friends to turn against you because you let their daughter die. Well, your best friend. Speedle's not her father."

"Yes he is!" Dana screamed. She froze when she heard the gun click.


	11. Chapter 11

"Andy, put the gun down." Horatio said calmly. "You're right. Speedle isn't her father. You are. Do you really want to hurt your daughter?"

Andy pondered this but didn't take the gun away.

"Leave Caine." he said, all politeness dropped. "Leave and I won't hurt her."

"I'm not leaving without her. Now just put the gun down and let her come over here."

"Leave."

"Andy, do you want Calleigh to be happy?"

"More than anything."

"Then let me take Dana back to her. Come on. We'll go back to Miami and sort things out."

"No. We'll sort this out right now."

"Listen, Andy. Two ways this can go down. You hand her over or I'll make you hand her over." Horatio growled, his gun raised now.

"You wouldn't take the risk of shooting her." Andy sneered. "You can't bluff with me Caine."

"I don't bluff."

A shot went off.

--------S/C-------

Tim rolled over when he heard his door squeak open and the bright light from the hallway caused him to wake up. He saw Horatio's hair and was awake in a minute.

"Hi."

Horatio just smiled and stepped out of the way. Dana rushed into the room. Tim sighed with relief and hugged her tightly, well as best he could with one arm. He looked at Horatio over his shoulder and mouthed, 'thanks.' Horatio nodded and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Tim whispered, hoping he wouldn't wake Calleigh, who was asleep in a chair. Dana nodded.

"I'm sorry Daddy." she sobbed quietly. Tim shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"No. No, this wasn't your fault. Alright? Okay? Dana, it wasn't."

Calleigh stirred slightly and saw Dana sitting on Tim's bed.

"Dana!" she grabbed and held her tightly, crying softly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Where is he? Andy, I mean." Calleigh asked. Dana tensed up and buried her face in her mother's shoulder, then mumbled something. "What?"

"Horatio shot him." Dana repeated. "He... he grabbed me and..."

She started crying again. Just the thought of what had happened scared her.

"Andy wanted Horatio to leave but he wouldn't so... Andy had a gun and... and aimed it at me..."

Calleigh tightened her grip on Dana, rocking her slowly.

"Shh... sweetie, it's over. He's not going to hurt you." she murmured.

--------S/C-------

A few weeks later...

Calleigh moaned lightly as Tim pressed his lips against her neck, a weak spot for her.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Calleigh mumbled, running a hand through Tim's hair. He brought his lips up to hers and they were quickly in a passionate embrace.

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Matty started crying as Dana screamed.

"I got the baby." Calleigh said, pulling her t-shirt on.

"I got Dana." Tim mumbled, unlocking their bedroom door. He walked down the hall and opened Dana's door.

"Stop it!" she mumbled, tossing and turning. Tim flipped the light switch and sat down on Dana's bed.

"Dana, come on. Wake up honey." he said quietly.

"Daddy, help me."

Tim felt his heart break and shook her shoulder.

"Dana, I'm here baby. Come on. Wake up."

She slowly woke up and threw herself into Tim's arms.

"Shh..." he held her tightly. "It's okay. It was just a dream."

"B-But it felt r-r-real." Dana cried.

"I know honey but it wasn't. It was just a dream. He's not going to hurt you again."

Dana nodded, sniffling.

"It's okay." Tim kissed the top of her head.

"Don't leave." Dana mumbled.

"I'll stay." Tim nodded, moving so she could lay down. He stayed there until she fell asleep and walked back to his bedroom. Matty was laying on Calleigh's chest and she looked up at him.

"How is she?" she asked. Tim sighed and sat down next to her, fingering Matty's dark curls.

"Cal, it's been three weeks and every night is the same."

"She'll be fine." she mumbled.

"She's not talking to us about it. She needs to talk to someone."

"Tim, she's not crazy."

"Baby, I didn't say that. I know she's not but... maybe talking to a psychologist is best." he said. Calleigh sighed and thought about it.

"I'll call someone in the morning.

--------S/C-------

the end? or TBC? Do you want it to?


End file.
